Happy Birthday Luna!
by Silver Wolf 551
Summary: It’s Luna’s birthday, and Ryou wanted to make peaceful, with no evidence of his crush on her. But of course, Bakura messes everything up.


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine but Luna is.**

**Inspiration: My Birthday, yay! ;)**

**Note: My Birthday was actually on January 31****st**** and this story is on really late… Sorry… **

Summary: It's Luna's birthday, and Ryou wanted to make peaceful, with no evidence of his crush on her. But of course, Bakura messes everything up.

Happy Birthday Luna!

A Birthday to Remember

Luna's POV

I opened my eyes and looked out my window.

"Man, when did I leave that open?" I asked myself, glaring at the light. That's when it hit me.

_I didn't._

"Ok… That's kinda weird. Ryou?" I asked. "Ryou? Did you open the window?" I looked down off my bed and saw his cot was empty… and neatly made. "He is _way_ too neat for his health." I commented to myself.

I got off my bed and straightened out my pajama sleeves. I put on my slippers and yawned. I looked at my alarm clock on my dresser.

_9:00 A.M… Way to early for this… _I thought. That's when I heard Bakura yelling at my dogs.

"No! Back I say, back! My cake!"

"Bakura! Stop arguing with her dogs!" Ryou yelled back.

"Oh goodie… _Two_ arguing boys _and_ my dogs, just great." I yawned. After I slowly walked to my living room I realized something was off. Maya and Phoebe came to see me since dogs get all excited with their masters when they wake up. I sat down on my couch and patted Maya's head.

"Whatever you did to annoy Bakura, keep doing it and I'll give you treats." I told her quietly, knowing that Bakura "The Ancient Creampuff" as I called him, was still wandering around my house. I looked at Phoebe. "You too."

"Bakura, put the frosting away!"

"But it's tasty!" I heard Bakura whine.

"Now! She's bound to wake up soon!" Ryou yelled to him. I decided this was a good time to scare both of them for waking me up early. I stayed close to my wall and finally reached the kitchen.

_Good. They haven't noticed me yet._

"If you guys kept yelling I would have woken up earlier." I stated leaning against the kitchen door. This caused Ryou to scream like a five-year-old and Bakura to trip over air and fall face first on the floor. "You deserved that for teasing my dogs 'Ancient Creampuff'."

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" He complained.

"You're hair looks more like a porcupine than usual."

"You're about to look more Shadow Realm-ish if you keep talking to me like that."

"Is that even a word?" Rainbow Dragon said, appearing in spirit form beside me. I stuck my tongue out at Bakura because he was scared of my dragon.

"Whatever." He said, getting back to _something_ on the counter.

"Luna, can you go wait in the living room?" Ryou asked while blushing.

"Sure." I answered walking out of the kitchen. I noticed Rainbow Dragon disappeared.

When I reached the living room I could hear Bakura whining. "Oh, she listens to you but not me."

"Just shut up." I heard Ryou say.

_Wow. Ryou actually has a backbone. _I thought. After several minutes, Ryou came out carrying… a cake, maybe? Yeah, it was a cake but it was kinda… lopsided.

"Happy birthday Luna!" Ryou said cheerfully. Bakura stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to wish me 'Happy Birthday'?" I teased Bakura.

"Happy birthday…" He grumbled.

"Thank you." I said looking at the cake.

_15… I'm 15 now…_ I thought. After we sang "Happy Birthday" We ate some of the cake, Bakura eating the most.

"They didn't have cake in Ancient Egypt did they?" I asked him. "Or forks." I stated after.

"No." He said swallowing a huge gulp of cake. And then he burped.

"Sowwy." He said, mouth full of cake. That's when he realized what he said. A "baby" word isn't exactly what Bakura liked to hear, much less say. Ryou and I started to laugh and Bakura started to scream and turn red. "Don't tell _anyone_ I said that!"

"Fine…" I said. "Thanks guys this is really sweet." I commented after.

"It took us a while, because _someone_," Ryou glared at Bakura. "Kept eating the frosting, tormenting your dogs, cut off part of the cake, yelled at the neighbors' cat, and opened a window and threw a knife at a bird… He missed I think."

"I had fun." Bakura said proudly.

"Thanks."

"Sorry I couldn't get you a present. My dad didn't send any money this month…" Ryou said sadly.

"It's OK. He's a loser anyways. The cake is a present enough." I said.

Suddenly, Bakura started laughing. "Awwww! It's a kissy-kissy moment!" He said.

Ryou turned pink and I turned to face Bakura, who was red from laughter.

"You like cake right, Bakura?" I asked. I was blushing now, but Ryou was giggling because he knew what was coming. "Well, I hope you do!" When I finished that sentence I quickly grabbed the cake and shoved it all in Bakura's face. He stopped laughing and faded away back to Ryou's Millennium Ring but I heard his muffled voice before he disappeared.

"Wu win dwagon gwirl." (Translation: You win dragon girl.)

"Creampuff…" I whispered to myself. "Thanks for the cake, Ryou!" And before I turned the corner to the hallway to get to my room I looked back at Ryou and winked. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're embarrassed." I told him and if life had been a cartoon, his mouth would have dropped to the floor, even though it kinda did.

_Score._ I thought.

**Joke Funfact: If you were wondering where I got the "kissy-kissy" joke it was because I was forced to watch Pocahontas (Spelled Wrong…Probably) with my stepsister (She a year older than me and I'm already over Disney movies) and I was making fun of it and every time Pocahontas and that British guy, Smith John or whatever his name is, shared screentime I would scream that. Now my stepsister knows not to watch a Disney movie with me while I'm on sugar rush without duck tape. As I always say "Silence is Golden, but Duck tape is Silver… I kinda went on a rant there… **

**AN: Please R&R! And if you want, wish me a happy late birthday! ;)**


End file.
